


Silva Malefica

by InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Ancient Times, Dark Magic, Deities, Demon, Fantasy, Legends, M/M, Other, Overpowered, Reincarnation, Romance, Villains, beast compagnion, human-non human relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction/pseuds/InLoveWithHerBiasFanfiction
Summary: A long time ago - and yet perhaps it wasn't such a very long time ago as night crept up, a bright moon breach out from behind a cluster of dark clouds, a desolate and chill breeze flow past, howls thunder, flower glows....The Ancient One is born.





	Silva Malefica

**It is still, unmoving.**

**Silent.**

**Engulfing you in its arms like a warm blancket as if to lull you to sleep in peaceful, ignorant bliss. The sound he was familiar with like the rustling of leaves, the cheerfull,chirping concert of birds-seeking-mate, the happy yipping of foxes bouncing in the distances had disappeared without a trace.**

**It seals all senses, shutting off in a soundless green world.**

**It is still, unmoving.**

**Silent.**

**The familiar path ahead, dimly-lit, coated in pure white, eagerly awaiting your arrival, welcoming you fondly.**

**He turns around ; cast a quick glance behind his shoulders. Everything is white except the path ahead.**

**It is still, unmoving.**

**A rustle.**

**He pale. He resume his steps, a little quicker than usual. His breathe echoing into his ears, his lungs are burning, steam escapes from his mouth.**

**The heat rise, his body is also warmer. Still, he can’t shake it off.**

**The edge. It’s almost there. He can see a ray of light.**

**Once again, he cast a glance behind him.**

**It is still, unmoving.**

**Silent.**

**Slowly, he exhale and smile as he look at the forest.**

**He turns around, face the ray of light.**

**He pale, his mouth gaping. It has moved. A grumble.**

**Darkness.**

**Author's Note:**

> COMING SOON... in the near future


End file.
